Instinto animal
by thekiller92
Summary: Tras dos semanas de busqueda, los detectives encuentran a un asesino. Que mejor manera que celebrarlo con alcohol ¿no? Pues entra y averigua si puede acabar mejor.


Esto es como compensación a falta de pasar por aquí. Espero que guste. 100% intenso, no gip y cortito. Pido perdon si hay algun fallo.

Eran las 00:15 horas en Boston. Cuatro policías de la comisaría más respetada de Massachusetts, festejaban con alcohol, haber encontrado un asesino tras cuatro crímenes, después de 2 semanas intensas en las que no pararon de buscar. Mientras que esos cuatro policías, entre los que se encontraba la detective Jane Rizzoli, celebraban haber pillado al asesino, en la zona más pija y sofisticada de Boston, Beacon Hills, la forense Maura Isles se encontraba llegando a casa. Una vez dentro, sus pies fueron liberados del dolor producido por los tacones. Con una sonrisa, decidió darle a su animal de compañía, una tortuga llamada Bass, una fresa. Quitó sus pantalones, soltó su pelo, sacudiendoló.

Decidida, se dispuso a hacer un exquisito rissoto. Mientras esperaba, puso un documental que informaba que la frustración sexual podría llevar a la persona a comportarse prácticamente como un animal y volverse agresivo en el ámbito sexual para tratar de satisfacer sus necesidades. Poco más de 15 minutos más tarde, se sentaba a disfrutar de su rissoto, cuando alguien aporreó de una forma casi tan agresiva, que hasta el animal se escondió en su caparazón.

-Va, va -camina hacia la puerta- pero deja de ... -se quedó estupefacta cuando vio a Jane frente a ella- ¿Jane? ¿que haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar -sostenía un botellin de cerveza.

-Jane, ¿has ... -fue callada por un beso forzado y feroz- mm -se quejó y se separa- ¿pero que diablos te pasa? -preguntó enfadada limpiando la sangre de su labio.

-Tú -la señala-. Tú eres lo que me pasa -agarró a Maura por la cintura y gruñó-. Eres mía -le mordió ligeramente el cuello.

En ese momento, maura se volvió sumisa. Agradeció haber visto aquel documental que decía que para no sufrir daños, la hembra debía volverse sumisa ante el macho alfa en el mundo animal. Jane agarró firmemente el culo de Maura y ésta saltó hasta quedar cintura con cintura. Aventurandose un poco, besó a Jane y ésta le devolvió el beso aun más apasionado. Su respiración agitada demostraba ansiedad.

-Maur... -gruñó.

-Si... -gimió y restregó su cara en la nariz de Jane.

Jane volvió a gruñir y volvió a morder a maura en el cuello. Llevándola en brazos, la pegó contra una columna y desató sus propios vaqueros. Pasó su antebrazo por debajo de maura y la cargó lo suficiente para comprobar por ella misma, que Maura estaba dispuesta a copular con ella. Sus dedos brillaron como el sol y el sabor crudo hizo que se excitára más. Maura acarició el pelo de Jane varias veces y envolvió sus piernas a la cintura de Jane.

-Házmelo Jane..-susurró.

Jane la acostó en el suelo y gruñó. Hizo a un lado las bragas de maura y le introdujo dos dedos en la vagina. Maura se tensó un poco pero se dejó hacer. Abrazó a jane y suspiró mirando a un lado, dejando espacio a nuevas marcas en su piel dejando claro al resto del mundo que había mantenido relaciones sexuales. Jane sacó sus dedos de la vagina de Maura y le quitó las bragas. Empurró la cara entre las piernas de Maura y comenzó a succionar el clítoris con desespero entre gruñidos.

-Oh... oh si... no pares Jane... chupa... sii..sii.. -gimió.

-Hummm que ricoo -chupaba más.

Maura dio un puñetazo al suelo tratando de no gritar, pero soltó un alarido de placer. Jane dejó de chupar y subió arriba. La besó mientras introdujo simultáneamente tres dedos.

-Aagh ... -gritó Maura al sentir los dedos entrando de golpe.

-Eso es... -gruñó pero sacó el dedo indice.

El gesto de dolor desapareció del rostro de Maura y ahora era uno de alivio. Jane tenía los dedos muy grandes y aunque su vagína se había enfrentado a bestias mucho más grandes, el llevar un tiempo de sequía no ayudaba. Poco fue lo que duró la compasión de Jane. Tras cinco ligeros movimientos para acostumbrarse, Jane empezó a meter y sacar los dedos con una velocidad que poco tenía que ver con la raza humana mientras besaba a maura con desesperación, como si la mantuviese con vida. Sudor y feromonas impregnaban el ambiente. Gemidos y gruñidos de copulación hacían de banda sonora y el chapoteo de la palma de la mano de Jane gracias al jugo vaginal de Maura eran los efectos de sonidos perfectos de una película claramente de pasión y amor. A Maura le empezaba dar vueltas toda la habitación, nunca había alcanzado el climax tan rápido y eso le dio miedo. Mientras, Jane no paraba de hacerle dedos a maura, quien ya agonizaba de placer. Jane gruñó y bombeó con todas sus fuerzas, llevando a Maura a un orgasmo tan placentero como doloroso. Maura al llegar al orgasmo cerró con fuerza los ojos y se arqueó de tal forma que levantó medio cuerpo. El grito debió molestar a los vecinos. Sus venas y arterias del cuello se le marcaron.

-AAAAHHHHH SSSIIIII -dijo durante el orgasmo.

-Sii eso es -gruñó jane- vamoos... corretee -le mordió la oreja y siguio bombeando.

-SE VIENEE.. YA.. YA ESTAAA.. SIIII -mordió el cuello de Jane y le clavó las uñas.

Jane aguantó y siguió bombeando hasta arrancarle un segundo orgasmo. Ya en el tercero, el cuerpo de Maura no pudo evitar las convulsiones agresivas. Jane, decidió descansar un poco al lado de Maura y tragó saliva suspirando.

-Los vecinos acabarán por llamar a la policía -rió casi sin fuerzas Maura.

Tres secciones más de sexo agresivo e intenso en la habitación de Maura y ambas cayeron totalmente rendidas. Horas más tarde, el despertador indicaba que era hora de levantarse.

-Uuggh -dijo Jane echándose manos a la cabeza- me duele todo... -dijo con agujetas.

-Pues si a ti te duele todo... -dijo levantándose y buscando una gel efecto frío para la vagina -imaginate como me has dejado... -se la aplica y se empieza a vestir.

-Mierda... -gruñó sin fuerzas- ¿hemos tenido sexo? -preguntó manteniendo su torso con los codos en la cama.

-Jane... -dijo en un tono serio- la próxima vez que estés frustrada sexualmente y decidas desahogarte conmigo, trata de hacerlo con algo más de cariño -le enseña los hematomas que tiene por las mordidas.

-Oh dios -dijo con los ojos como platos- ¿eso lo he hecho yo? -dijo mirando más de cerca.

Jane se encontraba ensimismada viendo los moretones de Maura cuando el sonido del movil la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Rizzoli/Isles -contestaron al mismo tiempo sus móviles.

Colgaron sus teléfonos y Jane se vistió. Al ir en el coche de Maura en dirección a la escena del crimen, ninguna comentó nada. Tras aquel acontecimiento, hubieron más sesiones similares a la ocurrida en casa de Maura y al día siguiente actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado. Al fin y al cabo, era instinto animal.


End file.
